Tri-Klops
Tri-Klops is a warrior of Skeletor and a tertiary antagonist in the animated television series'', He-Man and the Masters of the Universe''. A brilliant tactician and fighter, he is a minor player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Beginnings Tri-Klops descends from one of the first alchemists of the primitive side of the universe. He learned from his father how to tinker with organic experiments and robots. Tri-Klops saw these experiments as a gift. The world simply had to know them. Tri-Klops made a pilgrimage to Agrabah, where he showed to many citizens and people his alchemy, who took wonder in them. However, the Sorcerer's Society, resided in Agrabah, ruled by Destane, the Archmage, didn't take kindly to such non-magic. While the Archmage tolerated tools such as potions, which are works of science, they at least had supernatural effects. Tri-Klops' experiments were purely scientific. This made the Archmage worried. If alchemy proved superior to magic, the Sorcerer's Society may fall. He decided to take action. Destane personally approached Tri-Klops and, with a single spell, blinded the alchemist. With no sight, he would have no way to work on his experiments ever again. Bitterly upset and ashamed, Tri-Klops left Agrabah. He was bittered by the experience. While trying to find his way, he was approached by Keldor, who recruited the alchemist, giving him his trademark visor he wears today, restoring his vision. Keldor promised him that one day, he would have Agrabah back in his clutches... Pre-War: Defeat to Destane Prior to the events of the war, Tri-Klops joins Keldor's army in his next invasion in the Land of the Black Sands, on purpose to require the Grimoroum Arcanororum, a powerfull spellbook, that can boost their powers. However, they had to take it from Destane, the Archmage's hands. Before Tri-Klops and his comrade, Kronis, could attack, the Archmage fires at them, with a powerfull spell from the book, knocking both of them out. Matters get worse, when Keldor himself got injured from the fight, forcing Tr-Klops and the remain warriors to retreat from the citadel. Until the end of the prequel of the war, Tri-Klops pass his allegiance to Keldor's new identity and personality: Skeletor. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Called to Battle Skeletor gathers Tri-Klops and his other lieutenants, informing them of his plan to take over various cities across the globe, primarily Atlantica and Agrabah. The Battle of Atlantica Atlantica is Skeletor's first target. Tri-Klops, along with Beast Man and Trap Jaw, is given the ability to breathe underwater; this is Evil Lyn's handiwork. During the battle, Tri-Klops downs several of the Evil Manta's warriors, but Ursula stuns him later in the battle. It is thanks to Skeletor that the Battle of Atlantica is a success for the faction. The Battle of Agrabah Tri-Klops plays a more active role in the Battle of Agrabah, taking down Mechanicles and Abis Mal. The two comedic villains leap into a gigantic praying mantis robot, but Tri-Klops activates a grenade beneath a vat of lava. This lava takes out Mal and Mechanicles's mech, although the two villains flee to the Forbidden Mountain. Interim Activities Tri-Klops serves as Skeletor's top soldier in Agrabah. He participates briefly in the battle against Anansi, killing the spider once Beast Man incapacitates it. Otherwise, he ousts all the "undesirables" from the city, reporting such activities to Skeletor before the Battle of the Forbidden Mountain. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountain During Skeletor's final attack on the Forbidden Mountain, Tri-Klops once again takes up battle against Mechanicles. The inventor's new rhinoceros beetle mech is substantially more powerful than his praying mantis machine, capable of knocking Tri-Klops away with an extendable spear. Yet Tri-Klops gains an advantage with the aid of Trap Jaw; the two work together to destroy the mech. However, when Hades arrives and turns the tide of battle, Tri-Klops orders a retreat. This effort is for naught; Queen Grimhilde traps them with a giant boulder. It is presumed Tri-Klops has been sent to Kent Mansley's prison. Non Disney Villains Tournament Galactic Woes Skeletor sends Tri-Klops to destroy some troopers of the Galactic Empire in order to assert his power. Tri-Klops agrees, using his grenades to destroy massive numbers of Super Battle Droids. He encounters a snag with the emergence of General Grievous. Tri-Klops tries to destroy his foe with his laser beams, but Grievous proves too fast and nimble to be shot down. Tri-Klops is even caught off guard when Grievous cuts him down with his lightsabers. Tri-Klops avoids death by sending some rockets after his foe, but he relies on Skeletor to get him out of harm's way. One Eye Down, Two to GoCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Evil WarriorsCategory:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney VillainsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Vs ArchmageCategory:Masters of the Universe VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Non-Disney Villains Tri-Klops participates in Skeletor's assault upon the Ice Nation. In the fight, Tri-Klops manages to stun a shaken Tarrlok, leaving the warrior open for Skeletor to kill him. Later, Tri-Klops faces King Haggard. Haggard, a more experienced swordsman, hacks right through one of Tri-Klops's three eye-pieces. Fortunately for Tri-Klops, Skeletor manages to defeat Haggard and win the battle. Cartoon Villains War Heores Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War